1. Field
The following description relates to a method and a device for register management.
2. Description of the Related Art
High-performance graphic cards are being widely used to generate computerized composite images. Also, with an increase in processing resources, video graphic controllers assume functions otherwise performed by central processing units (CPUs).
In particular, as the computer game industry develops, high graphics processing performance is being demanded. Also, as the standard for images used in various advertisements, movies, and so on, in addition to the computer game industry increases, high graphics processing performance is also being demanded. With regard to this shift, the name graphics processing unit (GPU) has come into use to distinguish specialized graphic processors from existing CPUs.
In a graphics processing process, steps such as rendering or shading are performed, and processing resources such as a compiler, a register, and so on are used.